Por mi Familia
by fate.izumi
Summary: Han pasado 10 años, Fate salió de la Sección 6 en busca de la justicia que nunca le dieron, sin embargo ahora la acusan de cosas que ella nunca hizo, solo le queda probar su inocencia mientras busca a su hija: Vivio.Acción y justicia. NanoFate LuVivioEin
1. Diez Años

Estaba frente al espejo, mientras arreglaba mi corbata y buscaba mi tarjeta de identificación en mi bolsillo derecho.

- "Sargento Mondial, la Comandante Yagami desea verlo"

- "Gracias, puede irse"

- "Esta bien, Señor"

Terminé de arreglarme y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de la Comandante, abrí la puerta y...

**Por mi familia**

**Capitulo I - Diez años**

**Erio Mondial POV**

Estaba sentado en la mesa de aquel bar, cumpliendo con la misión encomendada por la Comandante.

**-Flash Back-**

- "Toma asiento por favor, Erio"

- "Comandante, dígame ¿A qué se debe mi precencia aquí?"

- "Verás, Erio - Se paró de su asiento - Hemos descubierto que Fate Testarossa se reunirá con unos rebeldes, tu misión será llegar a su punto de reunión y confirmarnos su presencia"

- "¿Me está pidiendo que espíe a mi protectora?"

- "¿Aún lo es?"

- "No, esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta sería si es amiga de usted"

Hayate Yagami, guardo silencio, en su mirada se veía el dolor y el sufrimiento, ella no quería arrestar a Fate Testarossa, era lo último que ella deseaba, sin embargo, eran ordenes de los altos mandos, y ella no podía hacer nada.

- "Comprendo, - Respondió el muchacho al ver la mirada afligida de su jefa - Cumpliré con la misión, pero, usted sabe muy bien en que estamos metidos, y sé también - Se puso al frente de ella - Que sabe, que yo siempre apoyaré a Fate-san, no me importa lo que los altos mandos digan de ella"

- "Erio, - Alzó su rostro, ya que el joven era más alto que ella, y lo miró de frente - Tú cumple con tu misión, si te di el puesto de Sargento es por algo, y no quiero que lo desperdicies"

Erio Mondial, se dio la vuelta, hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue, por otra parte, la comandante regreso a su asiento, cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Tenía una capucha, la cual cubría mi rostro, el mesero llegó y me dejo el vaso con agua que había pedido, agradecí y seguí esperando, de pronto la puerta se abrió, su larga cabellera dorada se dejó ver, estaba vestida con una chaqueta, un pantalón y unos tennis, de color negro, sí, todo de negro, se veía como cualquier persona común y corriente, pero, sin embargo, yo sabía que era ella, mi protectora, la persona que he admirado toda mi vida, era Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Ella se sentó en la barra, y de pronto una persona vestida de negro, un negro sepulcral, de esos que dan miedo, se acercó a ella, vi que conversaron seriamente durante un largo rato, luego recordé mi misión, me maldecía internamente, mientras enviaba un mensaje por medio de Strada al Cuartel General.

Me di cuenta que la otra persona se levanto de la barra y desapareció por detrás de la puerta, de pronto sentí que Fate-san, se dio la vuelta y me encaró, me quede frío, estaba al otro extremo del bar ¿Cómo era posible que notara mi presencia?

Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír, yo le respondí de la misma manera un poco apenado, supuestamente estaba en una misión, luego, ella empezó a mirar la puerta, su mirada había cambiado, esta mirada era una seria, muy seria.

_**BOOM**_

La puerta del bar quedó totalmente destrozada, yo salté hacia mi derecha, evitando herirme de alguna manera, cuando levante mi mirada, vi a Fate-san con su Barrier Jacket, detrás de ella estaban sus otras dos personas de confianza: Subaru Nakajima y Lutecia Alpino, Subaru-san estaba lista para atacar, por otro lado Lutecia, solo estaba parada, esperando un ataque, con una mirada fría, tan fría que podía matarte.

- "Subaru Nakajima, Lutecia Alphino, están arrestadas por ser cómplices de Fate Testarossa Harlaown, líder de la rebelión contra la República" - Dijo un oficial entrando por la "Puerta" que ahora era un gran hueco.

- "¿Rebelión? ¿Esas son las excusas que tienen para arrestarme? - Dijo Fate-san con Bardiche en mano - Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que esto no es ninguna rebelión, estoy haciendo con mis propias manos, lo que ustedes, no pueden hacer"

- "¿Ahora nos juzga por sus acciones? ¡Qué mal ha caído Fate-san!" - Se escuchó entre los soldados, quienes se abrían para dejar pasar a la persona que había dicho eso

- "Creo que los circuitos se te han cruzado, Ginga" - Respondió Subaru sonriendo de una manera despectiva

- "¡Vaya! - Se puso al frente de ellas - Y yo pensé que a ti te habían lavado la mente"

- "Sigue soñando" - Murmuró Subaru

- "No es un sueño, es la realidad - le respondió - Arréstenlas" - Les dio la espalda y se dejó perder entre los soldados

- "Jamás podrás arrestarnos" - Dijo Subaru-san, Ginga-san se giró rápidamente y en eso...

- "Revolver Shoot" - Se dejó escuchar

De un momento a otro, varios soldados salieron disparados, Fate-san voló al cielo, y Lutecia, camino hacia delante.

La batalla había empezado.

Corrí hasta llegar al centro de la batalla

- "¡Strada!"

- "Explotion!"

Atacaba a los otros rebeldes que hasta ese momento, habían permanecido escondidos, vi a la persona que estaba vestida de negro llegar.

- "Sonic Move!"

Cuando llegue a esa persona trate de atacar, sin éxito

- "Luftmesser!"

- "Defenser!"

- "Demonios..."

Miraba por todos lados buscando a esa persona

- "Arriba niñito"

Miré hacia arriba y con rapidez esquive su ataque.

- "Stahlmesser!"- Iba a atacarlo cuando...

- "Que persistente que eres..."

Levante mi mirada y pude ver su rostro, empecé a titubear y a alejarme lentamente

- "Hey, no te preocupes, no le diré a tu Comandante que no quisiste atacarme"

- "Al-Al-Almirante Harlaown"

- "Shh, no lo digas en voz alta"

- "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

- "Fate es mi hermana, y no pensaba dejarla sola en esta batalla"

Bajé mi dispositivo y lo miré de reojo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo la capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- "Así que... Usted es el informante... ¡Juega para dos bandos!"

- "En realidad no, Fate sabe que cada vez que ustedes llegan es por mi y la Comandante Yagami, sabe, que protegeré a Fate"

- "Pe-Pero"

- "¡Cuidado!" - Me empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero gracias a eso, puse evitar uno de los ataques de Subaru-san

Me levante nuevamente y trate de equilibrarme, sin embargo, frente a mi estaba Lutecia Alpino, cuando la mire, sentí terror, empecé a tartamudear, ella me miraba fijamente, de pronto...

- "Erio, no me tengas miedo"

- "Lu - ¿Lutecia?"

- "Disculpa si te he aterrado, simplemente estamos buscando respuestas es todo"

- "Comprendo"

- "No, no lo comprendes"

- "En realidad sí, comprendo que todo esto es para vengar la muerte de Nanoha-san y encontrar a Vivio"

**BOOM**

Todos caímos al suelo, Lutecia, por otro lado, miraba al cielo.

- "Erio-kun ¿Estás bien?"

- "Ca-¿Caro? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "La Comandante me trajo..."

Caro, levanto su mirada y miró a Lutecia, ambas se miraron seriamente, luego vi que Caro derramó una lágrima, Lutecia por otra parte, nos dio la espalda y se alejó.

- "¡Todos a las naves!" - Exclamó la comandante Yagami en el cielo, detrás de ella estaban sus guardines, resguardándola como siempre

- "¡No pierdes el tiempo Hayate!" - Exclamó Fate-san, logrando captar la atención de la Comandante.

Signum-san estaba empezando a blandir a Levantine, pero la Comandante la detuvo con la mirada.

- "Y tu tampoco, Fate-chan" - Respondió

Fate-san sonrió con tristeza, ninguna de ellas deseaba esa batalla.

- "Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift..."

- "Misteltein..."

Sin embargo, era algo inevitable...

Fate-san atacó primero, mientras que Hayate-san la siguió, ambas lanzaban sus mejores ataques, sin embargo, no iban con fuerza, no peleaban en serio, parecía que solo querían pasar el tiempo.

- "Hræsvelg"

- "Riot Blade"

Sin embargo, al invocar esos ataques, sabíamos que pronto llegaría a su fin, esa batalla, que no tenía ningún tipo de emoción, peleaban sin fuerzas, ni sus movimientos eran rápidos, parecían estar lamentándose por estar haciendo tremendo espectáculo tan ridículo.

- "Esto llegó a su fin" - Dijo Hayate-san

- "Entiendo..."

Fate-san tomó su forma sónica, Subaru-san y Lutecia, advirtieron con la mirada a los otros rebeldes, era un mensaje que llegue a captar por la poca atención que preste en la batalla, todo eso significaba una cosa: Iban a huir

Volví mi mirada al cielo, Hayate-san le dijo algo, que no logré escuchar, Fate-san asintió lentamente y sonrió con tristeza.

- "Ragnarok!!"

Los soldados que seguíamos en el suelo usamos nuestra defensa, Caro ayudó a ponerle resistencia a nuestra barrera

_- "Adiós Erio, Adiós Caro..."_

Caro y yo casi por inercia volteamos hacía la izquierda y vimos que Fate-san se despedía de nosotros con una mano alzada, los dos asentimos mientras sonreíamos, vimos como se iban alejando, poco, los llamados "Rebeldes", los cuales eran seguidores de una causa, una causa que merecía ser ajusticiada, pero que los altos mandos jamás apoyaron...

Llevamos a los heridos al Cuartel General, los dejamos en la enfermería y salimos, me despedí de Caro, ella se quedó en la enfermería apoyando a Shamal-san, yo por otro lado, decidí regresar a mi habitación, tiré mi identificación y me acosté en mi cama, miraba al techo pensativo, me apenaba tanto todo este estúpido problema, que fue ocasionado, por un maldito engendro del demonio...

**-FlashBack-**

- "Fate-chaaaaaaaan"

- "¿Si?, Nanoha" - Respondió la enforcer cariñosamente

- "Mouu, Vivio olvidó su libro de Historia, por favor llévaselo"

La enforcer suspiro

- "Es pequeña, es igual a su madre"

- "¿A cuál?" - Respondió inocentemente la instructora

- "¿A quien más?"

- "¡Hey! - Saltó - Yo no me olvidaba de mis libros"

- "Por que te los tenía que prestar yo"

La instructora hizo pucheros.

La enforcer no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

- "Mou, Fate-chan ¡No te burles!"

- "Jajaja, lo siento es que - Decía entre risas - Te ves tan tierna"

- "Hoy duermes en la sala" - Dijo con malicia

- "¿Eh? - Paró - Esta bien, vale, no dije nada, pero no me dejes solita ¿Va?"

- "Nyahaha, nop, hoy dormirás en la sala - La enforcer quedo boquiabierta - Toma, llévale esto a Vivio - La empujó hasta la puerta - ¡Qué te diviertas! Nyahaha"

Una vez ya afuera la enforcer...

- "Demonios..." - Subió a su auto y fue camino a la escuela a dejarle el libro a su pequeña hija.

* * *

Cuando Nanoha Takamachi se encontró sola en casa, subió a la habitación de su pequeña a dejar unos juguetes que había dejado en el suelo, entre ellos, estaba Sacred Heart

- "Esta niña - Hizo pucheros - Olvidó su dispositivo - Lo tomo en sus manos, esto le pasa por despertarse tarde - Suspiró - Fate-chan tiene razón, se parece mucho a mi" - Terminó con expresión de falso sufrimiento

- "Hola Nanoha" - Dijo una voz

- "Yu-Yuuno-kun ¿Qué haces a...? - No terminó la frase al ver lo que tenía en brazos - ¿Qué haces con Vivio?"

- "Es mi hija ¿Verdad?"

- "Ella debería estar en la escuela"

- "Digamos que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente cuando quiso regresar por su libro"

- "¿Qué le haz hecho?" - Dijo seriamente

- "Nada, solo le inyecté un somnífero, es todo"

- "¿Qué intentas hacer?"

- "Tú ¿Qué crees?"

- "¡Raising Heart! - El dispositivo no tintineo - Pero ¿Qué demo...?"

- "Tu casa tiene un campo que impide activar los dispositivos, no puedes pedir ayuda ni nada"

- "Fate-chan no demora en llegar"

- "Llegara tarde, por que - Dejo a la niña en el piso - Morirás"

Nanoha lo miró con terror, a cada paso que el daba ella daba uno atrás, sin embargo estaba sin salida, y ella lo sabía.

* * *

- "¿Vivio no ha llegado aún?" - Preguntó preocupada la enforcer

- "No, lo siento, creo que se ha equivocado señorita Testarossa"

- "Ok - Se volteó - Gracias"

Era raro que Vivio Takamachi se escapara de clases, era muy raro.

Camino a su auto, pero vio detrás suyo a la mejor amiga de su hija

- "¡Lutecia! Me haz pegado un susto"

- "Fate-san ¿Vivio no ha llegado aún cierto?"

- "Cierto - La miró - Acaso... ¿Sabes dónde esta?"

- "Vi que el bibliotecario Scrya la interceptó"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Ella me comento que olvidó su libro de historia, quise acompañarla, pero el señor Scrya, la acompañó"

- "Esto no me da buena espina..."

- "A mi tampoco, por eso se lo comento"

- "Gracias Lutecia, te lo agradezco mucho"

- "No hay de que Fate-san, gracias a usted por escucharme"

La enforcer dudo en tomar su auto, por lo que prefirió volar por los aires.

Tiró la puerta con fuerza, sin embargo, ella había llegado tarde...

- "¡Nanoha!" - Exclamó y se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, ella estaba son la ropa destrozada miró a su lado y vio a Raising Heart hecho trizas, la pequeña perla estaba destrozada, giró al otro lado y vio a Sacred Heart , este estaba desactivado.

- "La maga más rápida del universo, llegó tarde, pero que pena ¿No lo crees, Vivio?"

Fate alzó su mirada y vio al causante de tanto desastre.

- "Tú... maldito... suelta a mi hija, ahora mismo"

- "Uhh... que agresiva... Pues, no, ella se va conmigo, ahora puedes quedarte con Nanoha es más, te la regalo..."

Fate no se contuvo y corrió a atacarlo, sin embargo, el desapareció, cuando miró para abajo vio un intercomunicador, lo que ella había visto, era solo un holograma.

La enforcer cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Se agachó y tomó uno de los pedazos de Raising Heart.

- "Bardiche guarda esto por favor"

- "Yes, sir"

Tomó a Sacred Heart y lo apretó con fuerza.

Se sacó la capa de su Barrier Jacket y envolvió al cuerpo sin vida de la que alguna vez fue Nanoha Takamachi, la instructora de la TSAB, y salió de aquel lugar con el cuerpo de su mujer en manos, voló, hacia el Cuartel, cuando aterrizó varias sonrisas de los ex-reclutas que habían ido de visita se desvanecieron al ver a la enforcer con lágrimas en los ojos, el rostro sucio que resaltaba su tristeza, la tristeza que llevaba en el alma, mientras caminaba, Hayate Yagami salió a recibirla, los guardianes ayudaron a la enforcer a sostenerse, tomaron el cuerpo de Nanoha Takamachi y lo llevaron adentro del Cuartel.

El día del Sepelio, se vio a alumnos y ex-alumnos dándole el último adiós a la Instructora, Subaru Nakajima estaba llorando en los hombros de Teana Lanster, los guardianes tenían una expresión de profunda tristeza, Hayate Yagami miraba la lápida con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo, Fate Testarossa, estaba seria, su alma lloraba y ese dolor era peor, fue la última en irse del cementerio, ella buscó justicia, cosa que nunca encontró.

_Tres meses después_

- "¿Cómo que no puedes encontrar el escondite de esa sabandija?"

- "Lo siento Fate-chan, no es tan fácil como parece"

- "Entonces déjame hacerlo"

- "No puedo encomendarte esa misión a ti"

- "¿Porqué? Quizás por que deseo matar a ese desgraciado"

- "Contrólate Fate-chan"

- "Hayate, pides imposibles, esto lo haré yo misma por mi cuenta" - Respondió mientras caminaba a la salida

- "Entonces atente a las consecuencias" - Dijo parándose de su asiento

La enforcer se detuvo

-"¿Sabes? - Se acercó - Su maldita burocracia no esta ayudando en nada"

- "Por mí, te mandaría, pero..."

- "Pero los altos mandos no quieren ¿Verdad?"

- "..."

- "Lo supuse" - Se alejó

- "Fate-chan..."

- "Renuncio"

- "¡Fate-chan!"

- "Adiós Hayate"

Después de ese encuentro Fate Testarossa empezó la búsqueda por su cuenta, contaba con dos ayudantes que aceptaron sin titubear, Subaru Nakajima y Lutecia Alpino, una deseaba vengar a su maestra y la otra encontrar a su mejor amiga.

Fate llamó al escuadrón con el que ella siempre trabajaba, y ellos no dudaron en estar al servicio de la ex-enforcer.

Erio Mondial y Caro Ru Lushe querían irse con ella, sin embargo, ella les pidió que se quedaran, y así fue.

Pasó el tiempo y Fate continuaba con su búsqueda y su escuadrón iba creciendo, sin embargo un día, en una de sus reuniones.

- "Fate Testarossa Harlaown - Dijo un soldado entrando - Usted esta detenida por rebelión a la República

- "¿Qué?"

El escape fue asombroso, siempre estaban a punto de capturarlos, sin embargo, nunca lo lograban, mientras Fate escapaba, más se acercaba a los pasos de Yuuno Scrya, el cual había cometido los atentados de los cuales se le acusaba injustamente a Fate. Así pasaron diez años, Fate lo seguía y él se esfumaba, a Fate la seguían y ella escapaba, los pequeños que estaban al cargo de Fate crecieron y se hicieron oficiales reconocidos dentro del Cuartel, sin embargo a ellos se les tenia a la distancia, por haber sido criados por Fate, por otra parte Ginga Nakajima culpaba a Fate por el hecho de que su hermana Subaru no estuviera de parte de la república.

En el Cuartel las cosas iban tensas, Teana Lanster, a pesar de ser enforcer, no era muy bien considerada del todo, no solo por haber sido amiga de Subaru Nakajima, sino también por haber sido aprendiz de Fate Testarossa...

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Miré la hora y ya era bastante tarde, bostecé y giré a mi derecha, era hora de dormir, sin embargo me puse a pensar en lo mucho que todos habíamos cambiado tanto física como mentalmente

Lutecia tenía el cabello suelto, el cual se dejaba llevar por el viento, su anatomía también había cambiado, su busto era más grande, y sus piernas largas, los cuales demostraban su altura, por otra parte Caro también había cambiado, su cabello largo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, e inclusive había crecido, no era tan alta como Lutecia, pero tampoco era pequeña.

Sacudí mi cabeza y preferí olvidar todo, mañana es un nuevo día, y espero, que sea mejor...

**-Fin del Primer Capítulo-**

**Notas del Autor**

Bueh! Este fic lo escribir en medio de mi trabajo x_x, fue una idea que surgió de repente, bueno ya saben de que va este fic, eso sí les digo, la historia será contada por diferentes personajes, he decidido empezar por Erio, sin embargo el próximo capítulo puede que sea otro personaje, ya verán ^^. Por cierto, la protagonista es Fate, aunque creo que esta de más decirlo xD

Gracias, se cuidan, saludos al aula de Nanoha de la CoYuHi y a la hermandad del rubi!!

Cuídense! ^^


	2. El Plan

Anoche Ginga de nuevo me excluyó de otra misión, parece como si el título de enforcer lo tuviera por las puras, aún así, yo tengo que seguir dentro de este lugar, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, de eso no hay duda alguna…

**Capitulo II – El Plan**

**Teana Lanster POV**

**-Flashback-**

"_Enforcer Teana, se le solicita en la oficina de la comandante Yagami, favor de dirigirse allí"_

La joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color cielo, salió de su oficina, tomando rumbo a la oficina de la comándate, sin embargo, en medio del camino fue interceptada por alguien muy familiar.

"Teana, ven por favor"

"¡Almirante Harlaown!"

"Shh, silencio"

"Lo siento – Respondió avergonzada - ¿Qué sucede?"

"Verás, luego del intento de captura de anoche, varios soldados de Fate salieron heridos, las medicinas se les han acabado, necesitan sacar los medicamentos, y esos están aquí, en éste cuartel, necesitamos que nos des los planos del cuartel, sólo tú puedes tener acceso a eso"

"Sí, pero, Ginga tiende a excluirme de cierta información"

"No te preocupes, tú como enforcer tienes acceso a todo lo que quieras por más que te excluyan, más bien – Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero – Es una nota de Subaru, insistió mucho para dártela"

"Gracias – Respondió mientras la recibía - ¿La comandante sabe sobre esto?"

"Sí – Respondió cabizbajo – Pero, prefiere dar las medicinas que le sobran a personas que las necesitan de ésas para sobrevivir"

"Uhm…"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Caminé directo al centro de mando, ingrese mi número de identificación y copie los planos, sentí a alguien detrás mío, volteé pero no vi a nadie.

"Fruto de mi imaginación"

Murmuré nerviosa, retiré mi tarjeta y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, volví a mi habitación y empecé a copiar los planos en un archivo para enviárselos a Fate-san, de pronto recordé la nota de Subaru, metí mi mano al bolsillo y allí estaba, la saqué y la abrí lentamente, me sorprendió demasiado su contenido, ya que era algo sencillo pero a la vez muy profundo.

"_Felices por siempre"_

Era lo único que decía, sonreí tontamente.

"Subaru idiota"

Doble la carta con mi sonrisa aún dibujada y envié los planos a Fate-san, luego de cumplir con mi encomienda recibí una llamada, cerré la puerta con seguro y abrí la pantalla.

"Teana, gracias por los planos" – Me dijo la rubia de ojos borgoña a quien se le veía muy preocupada, detrás de ella se podía ver a Lutecia Alpino ¡Demonios! ¡Yo conocí a esa niña! Ahora sólo busca venganza, y no la culpo…

"No hay de que Fate-san" – Respondí

"Teana, te estás arriesgando mucho"

"Es mi deber Fate-san" – Al responder vi una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro

"¿Sabes? Subaru quiere que estés aquí"

"Fate-san, soy consiente de eso, es por esa razón que he decidido ir con ustedes"

"¡Vaya! No fue difícil ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo tenias pensado?"

"Desde el momento en que leí la nota de Subaru…"

Fate-san sonrió

"Le avisaré a Subaru que estarás aquí"

"Fate-san"

"¿Si? Teana"

"Quiero estar con ustedes, antes de que entren al cuartel"

Fate-san me miro con seriedad

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí"

Me sonrió

"Está bien, a las 6 de la tarde estaremos en el bosque queda en el sur de Mid-Childa, a las 7 en punto estaremos atacando"

"Vale, estaré allí antes de las 7"

"Te esperaremos"

Luego de las frías palabras de quien una vez fue mi mentora la pantalla se cerró, me apresuré a sacar toda la información importante que tuviera guardada, revise mi reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde, todavía tenía 2 horas, habían dos personas de las cuales tenía que despedirme, salí por el pasillo, algo nerviosa, debo admitirlo, pero con paso firme llegué a la habitación de uno de ellos.

"¿Quién es?"

"¡Wow! ¿Ahora piden identificar a los amigos?"

Abrió la puerta

"¡Teana-san!"

Erio Mondial ya no era el pequeño niño que conocí, ahora era más alto que yo, pero aún así me abrazo demostrándome su afecto.

"Me-me estás asfixiando Erio"

"¡Wha! – Me soltó – Lo-lo siento Teana-san"

"Jaja, no hay problema" – Respondí tratando de equilibrarme

"Por favor pase"

"¡Oh gracias!"

Una vez dentro la expresión de mi rostro cambió a uno más serio, él comprendió el mensaje

"Erio, llama a Caro, necesito conversar con ustedes dos"

"A la orden"

Caro llegó en menos de 45 segundos

"¿Cuál es la urgencia Teana-san? – Empezó Erio - ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Fate-san?"

Los miré seriamente

"Ahora ustedes bailaran con su propio pañuelo, traten de no ser descubiertos, sean fieles, y atáquennos si es necesario"

"¿Teana-san?" – Preguntó nerviosa Caro

"Es fácil – Me puse de pie – Me uniré a la resistencia…"

Erio bajó la cabeza, Caro miro al lado izquierdo

Yo sólo los miraba

"Comprendemos, - Dijo Erio – Nuestro deseo también es unirnos a la resistencia, pero según Fate-san, aún no estamos listos"

"Muchachos…"

Me acerqué, y más de cerca pude ver, sus lágrimas, estaban resistiendo al llanto, Caro se oprimía los labios, Erio presionaba sus puños, no pude evitarlo, y los abracé como si aún fueran los dos niños pequeños que una vez conocí.

Salí de la habitación y tragué saliva, ya era la hora, camino a la salida vi la figura de alguien en la puerta, ella me estaba esperando, maldije a todos los santos habidos y por haber ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?!

"¿A dónde vas Lanster?"

"A ningún Lado Nakajima" – Respondí caminando firmemente

"¿Segura? ¿No irás a darle esos planos a Fate Testarossa Harlaown? ¿Verdad?"

¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Cómo se entero?!

"No, eso sería traición, ahora si me disculpas…" – Dije buscando una salida

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? El día esta muy lindo ¿No crees?"

¡Maldición! ¡¡Esta desgraciada lo sabia!! ¡¡Sabía que me estaba yendo!! ¡¡¡Maldición!!!

"¿Qué pasa Lanster?"

"Quiero que te quites de mi camino"

Se acercó a mí

"No si antes me das a Cross Mirage y toda la información que te estás llevando"

Di un paso atrás

"Estás siendo patéticamente paranoica"

"¿Segura? Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa en el centro de control?"

¡Y una mierda! ¡¡No fue mi imaginación!! ¡¡¡Ella estaba allí!!!

"Púdrete Ginga, están cometiendo un error, y van a pagar por ello"

"Entonces – Se alejó - ¿Aceptas que eres una traidora?"

"No acepto nada, sólo que trabajo para la justicia"

Me sonrió

"Tú sola te lo buscaste"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Blitz Caliber!"

"¡Mierda!"

Traté de esquivar su ataque pero no lo logré, me acorraló con uno de sus golpes

"Ahora no tienes a donde ir…"

Tome a Cross Mirage con fuerzas, mientras me arrastraba a una de las prisiones del cuartel…

* * *

**Fate Testarossa Harlaown POV**

Mire la hora preocupada, estaba yendo sólo con Lutecia y Subaru

"Teana no llega" – Dijo Lutecia

"Y eso me da mala espina" – Le respondí

Presioné mis labios con fuerza, no quería exponer a mi equipo, así que llame a Lutecia y a Subaru

"Si Teana no ha llegado significa que es una mala señal – miré a Subaru – y tienes que afrontarlo"

Subaru solo asintió

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Me tomaran como cebo"

"¿¡Qué!?" – Exclamaron juntas

"Es la única forma, distraerlos, dejarme arrestar y ustedes hacen su trabajo sacando las medicinas"

"Pero, Fate-san, usted…"

"Pase lo que pase, ustedes deben continuar, estas vidas están en peligro"

"Vidas que dependen de usted" – Dijo Subaru

"_Ustedes_ quedan al mando" – Dije

"¡Fate-san!" – Exclamó Lutecia

"¡¡Es una orden!!" – Ambas callaron y asintieron

Volé dejando al campamento solo, ahora estaba yo, y solamente yo

Noté que no demoraron en dar la alerta de mi llegada en el cuartel, muchos soldados salieron, sin embargo ni siquiera les di batalla, algunos se abrían paso, habían sido parte de mi escuadrón alguna vez, no paso mucho tiempo para que dos de todos los soldados me tomaran por detrás y me esposaran, a los segundos salió ella, una de las personas que me ha estado buscando como cazador a su presa; Ginga Nakajima.

"Queda arrestada por los ataques terroristas… - Se agachó a mirarme – Fate Testarossa Harlaown"

* * *

"¡¡Comandante Yagami!!"

"¿Qué sucede soldado? ¿Por qué tan exaltado?"

"¡¡Han capturado a la enforcer Testarossa!!"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"

_**-Fin del Segundo Capítulo- **_

**Notas del Autor**

Bien, aquí va el segundo, Fate es arrestada =O ¿Y ahora qué pasará? Vaya, se pone más fuerte la cosa (:

Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización

Pd. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que dejan ^^ a todos los tengo en mente, me ayudan a continuar (:


	3. Perdóname

"Queda arrestada por los ataques terroristas… - Se agachó a mirarla – Fate Testarossa Harlaown"

"Si acusar a los inocentes es la nueva forma de justicia que se está aplicando ahora – Levantó su rostro – Acato a la ley…"

La joven Nakajima mordió sus labios con furia, se dio la vuelta y caminó derecho, siendo seguidas por sus oficiales y por la ahora arrestada Fate Testarossa Harlaown

**Capitulo III**

**Perdóname**

* * *

**Subaru Nakajima POV**

Me quedé pasmada, seguía mirando al cielo esperando que Fate-san regresé, sin embargo nunca volvió, mi giré para mirar a Lu-chan, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, presioné mis puños estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer

"_Ustedes están al mando"_

¿Qué debo hacer…?

"_¡Es una orden!"_

¡Demonios!

"Subaru-san…" – Dijo Lutecia sacándome de mis pasamientos

"¿Qué-qué?" – Respondí nerviosa

"¿Estás segura que quieres dejarlo así?"

"Uhm... yo…."

"¡Alphino-san! ¡Nakajima-san!"

Volteamos ante la voz que nos llamaba, abrí mis ojos de par en par, habíamos olvidado a los soldados.

"¿A dónde ha ido Harlaown-san?" – Preguntó uno de los soldados, éste estaba en muletas, tenía vendas en la parte superior de la cabeza, y la expresión en su rostro nos rompía el corazón: Necesitaba a Fate-san

"La capitana…" – Traté de seguir hablando

"No volverá" – Terminó Lutecia

El soldado palideció, sin embargo, él no fue el único, todos los que escucharon nuestras palabras estaban tan pálidos como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

"¿Por qué no volverá?" – Preguntó uno intempestivamente

"Por que, ella arriesgó su vida para proteger la de ustedes" – Respondió Lutecia

"Pero nosotros no somos nada sin ella" – Dijo otro

Lu-chan y yo guardamos silencio, estábamos de acuerdo con ellos, y eso era lo que nos enfurecía, el no poder hacer nada al respecto. Estaba desesperada, sin embargo de un momento a otro, una idea vino a mi cabeza, sonreí abiertamente, y todos me miraron sorprendidos, ya tenía un plan.

**Reinforce Zwei POV**

"¿Estás segura sobre esto Hayate?"

"Sí, estoy segura que la resistencia hará lo posible por ayudarnos al respecto" Me respondió mirando a su escritorio siendo creyendo que Teana Lanster estaba camino a unirse a la resistencia en esos momento junto con los planos.

"¡¡Comandante Yagami!!"

"¿Qué sucede soldado? ¿Por qué tan exaltado?"

"¡¡Han capturado a la enforcer Testarossa!!"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"

"¡¡Si!! – Tomó aire - ¡¡También a la enforcer Teana!!"

"Demonios… - Se mordió el labio inferior – Rein – Se dirigió a mi – Llama a todos mis guardianes ¡Ahora!"

"¡A la orden Ama Hayate!"

Salí de la oficina, mientras volaba por los pasillos les avisaba telepáticamente a todos los guardianes que la ama Hayate nos estaba llamando

**Ginga Nakajima POV**

Y allí estaba, la mujer a la que yo alguna vez había admirado, ahora estaba arrestada, ¡Y la arreste yo! Estábamos en la sala de simulación, la que se usaba en los entrenamientos, nosotros, los oficiales, estábamos en la cabina principal, en la sala estaba Testarossa, la pegamos a la pared e hicimos que de las paredes salieran cadenas, sus brazos estaban por encima de su cabeza, estaba arrodillada y su dispositivo inteligente en mis manos, lo presioné con fuerza mientras miraba por medio de la ventanilla al relámpago dorado de Mid-Childa.

**Hayate Yagami POV**

Estaba parada en el pasillo del norte esperando por mis guardianes, no pasó mucho, llegaron muy rápido

"Ama Hayate – Empezó Signum - ¿Nos llamó?"

"Signum – Respondí – Ha llegado la hora"

Mis guardianes me miraron con seriedad y tristeza, no esperaban esa noticia de mi parte

**Lutecia Alphino POV**

Estábamos en el cielo volando hacia la base, miré a Subaru-san y ella sonreía con seguridad…

**-Flashback-**

"¿Un plan?" – Preguntó dudosa Alphino

"Sí, nos basaremos en el original" – Respondió Subaru

"¿Cómo?"

"Primero recogeremos los medicamentos, una de nosotras se encargará de eso, la otra distraerá a los soldados"

"¿Y quién rescatará a Fate-san? – No hubo respuesta – Es un plan inconcluso"

"¡Sin embargo podemos trabajar con eso!" – Dijo una nueva voz

Nosotras volteamos y los soldados se colocaron en posición, nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos ¡Eran los guardianes! ¡Signum nos estaba sonriendo junto con Agito! ¡Vita-san tenia los brazos cruzados con Reinforce en el hombro! ¡Y Shamal-san y Zafira-kun nos sonreían!

"Tengo un mejor plan…" Respondió Signum-san"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_Zafira y Shamal se encargarán de las medicinas_

"Shamal ¿Sabes cómo abrir eso?" – Preguntó Zafira mientras volaban por la ventana del hospital de la base

"Sí ¡No dudes de mi!"

_Vita, Reinforce y Subaru de distraer a los soldados_

"¿Lista Subaru?" – Preguntó Vita mientras volaban en dirección a la base

"¡Nací lista!" – Respondió

"¡Genial! – Se dirigió a Reinforce - ¡Rein! ¡Unísono!"

"¡A la orden!" – Exclamó la pequeña maga

_Y Lutecia y yo de rescatar a Testarossa_

"¡Agito!" – Exclamó Signum

"¡Entendido!" – Respondió

"¡Unísono!"

Nos escondimos por atrás y entramos a hurtadillas aprovechando la distracción causada por Subaru, Vita-san y Reinforce.

Signum-san entró por la ventana, yo por el techo, nos dividimos, ella fue a la prisión a rescatar a Teana-san, mientras que yo irrumpía con el código de seguridad de las computadoras, me apoye en un virus que me dio Shari antes de partir al rescate, de esa manera cortaría el flujo de energía del cuartel, y obtendríamos ventaja.

**Signum POV**

Corría por los pasillos escondiéndome de los soldados, asomaba la mirada buscando monos en la costa, cuando todo estaba despejado corría como si el diablo me persiguiera, hasta que finalmente llegué.

"¡Lanster!"

"Signum-san" – Respondió sorprendida

"¡Vámonos de aquí!"

"No puedo… no sin Cross Mirage…"

"No seas tonta, ya está en buenas manos"

Alzó su mirada sorprendida ante tal afirmación

Tome a Levantine y rompí el seguro, ella se levantó y tomo de mi mano, para salir corriendo de allí – Mordí mi labio inferior – Espero que la ama Hayate tenga los dispositivos antes del corte de Luz…

**-Flashback-**

"Pase lo que me pase, ustedes deben continuar – Los miró fijamente – como su ama, les pido por favor que si me llega a pasar algo, continúen con el plan y hagan caso a las instrucciones de Fate –chan"

"Pe-pero" – Intentó interrumpir Signum

"¡No! – Interrumpió Hayate – Una orden es una orden, no hay pero que valga…"

Los guardianes se limitaron a asentir

"Ustedes encárguense de rescatar a Fate-chan y a Teana, vayan al campamento de los rebeldes, yo me ocuparé de obtener los dispositivos de Fate-chan y Teana, desconectarán la electricidad y allí ejecutaremos el plan"

"De salvar Testarossa y Lanster ¿No? Ama Hayate" – Preguntó Signum

Hayate sonrió

"Sí, así es"

Al separarse Hayate veía como se alejaban sus guardianes, ella era consiente que era la última vez que lo vería…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

**Hayate Yagami POV**

"Esperaba ansiosa el corte de la energía mientras miraba por aquella ventana a Fate-chan, quería correr y salvar a mi mejor amiga, sin embargo eso era imposible, si Ginga no salía de esa habitación no podría robarlos ¡Maldición! Maldije en mi mente cuantas veces pude, hasta que un soldado ingresó.

"Enforcer Nakajima, ha llegado su padre"

"Genial, lo escoltaré hasta aquí" – Dijo ella animadamente

Una vez que ella salió pasaron 15 segundos exactamente cuando el flujo de energía fue cortado, me acerqué a la caja de seguridad mientras los soldados confundidos se tropezaban entre ellos, saqué a Bardiche y a Cross Mirage, sonreí tontamente.

"¡Utilicen el flujo de energía de emergencia!" – Escuché que dijo Ginga

"Tsk" – Salté por al ventana y corrí hacia Fate-chan, ella ya había caído al piso, por lo mismo que la energía fue cortada, de esa manera la sala de simulación era una mierda, es decir, no funcionaba. Ella logró identificarme, sólo sentí su mano apretar fuertemente la mía, tragué saliva, sonreí sabiendo que no me veía, la mano con la que ella me había tocado la abrí y coloqué a Bardiche entre ellas, algo me dijo que estaba sorprendida.

"Escapa – Dije con seriedad – Le das esto a Teana – Le di a Cross Mirage – Perdóname por todo Fate-chan…"

Justo en ése momento la energía volvió, los soldados me miraron y vi a Nakajima palidecer.

Sonreí.

Signum entró con fuerza por una pared.

Se había fusionado con Agito.

Con ella estaba Teana.

Fate me miraba estupefacta.

Les sonreí.

No llamé a Schwert Kreuz.

Ginga ordenó atacar a quemarropa.

"Maldita loca" – Murmuré volteando hacia las que estaban detrás de mí. - ¡Huyan ahora mismo!"

"Pero, Hayate" – Dijo Fate

"¡Que huyan!"

Signum me miro frustrada, simplemente le sonreí.

Fate tuvo que llamar a Bardiche, ella me miraba como diciendo "Por favor, ven, no te quedes"

No hice caso.

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

"¡Fuego!" – Exclamó Ginga

"¡LARGO!" – Nos gritó Hayate

No quería, no podía, dejarla ahí, no, no… "¡NO HAYATE!"

Me sonrió.

Los soldados dispararon.

El cuerpo de Hayate se movía ante el impacto de los láseres mágicos lanzados por éstos.

"¡ALTO AL FUEGO! ¡A ELLA NO! ¡A ELLA NO!"

Escuché que gritaba Ginga Nakajima

Hayate cayó.

Sonreía.

Tenía los ojos abiertos.

La sangre chorreaba en su rostro.

Cayó de rodillas.

Luego al piso.

Los soldados la rodearon.

Uno de ellos intento saber su estado.

Le tomo la presión.

No tenía buena expresión en el rostro.

Se levantó.

"Esta muerta"

Abrí mis ojos.

No podía creerlo.

Hayate…

Estaba muerta…

Signum me jaloneó.

Vi su rostro.

Lloraba.

Lloraba por Hayate.

Niña tonta.

Te sacrificaste.

Eres una tonta.

Eso eres.

Y tus últimas palabras fueron.

"_Perdóname…"_

No tengo nada de qué perdonarte Hayate.

Perdóname tú a mí.

Perdóname Hayate.

Perdóname.

"_¡Seremos amigas por siempre, pase lo que pase! ¿Nee? ¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Fate-chan?"_

"_¡Uhm!"_

**Notas del autor**

Lamento la demora, lo tuve listo hace mucho, pero recién lo he finiquitado como quería, espero no demorar la próxima ^^ Lo siento, ando corta de tiempo, saludos!

¡Hasta mi próxima actualización!

Matta nee ^^

Krizz suki desu (:

*Edición* ¡Ya está! gracias Yami xD!


	4. ¡Regresaste!

Era una noche tranquila, tres niñas de 10 años se encontraban acostadas en una cama, las tres risueñas niñas estaban felices.

"Nanoha-chan… ¿Cómo crees que será cuando trabajemos en la TSAB?" – Preguntó un tanto nerviosa la pequeña Hayate

"Mmh… ¿Sabes? – Volteó a verla – Será genial, porque las tres estaremos juntas por siempre ¿O no? Fate-chan"

"¡Hmph!" – Asintió la rubia - ¡Claro que sí!"

**Capitulo IV**

**¡Regresaste!**

* * *

"¡Funciona!" – Exclamó Lutecia al ver que el flujo de energía había sido cortado.

"¡Lu-chan!"

Lutecia giró lentamente y vio a la joven Caro parada junto con su fiel dragón Friedrich y Erio Mondial.

"Lu, ¿Adónde vas?" – Preguntó Mondial

Lutecia tomó aire.

"A rescatar a Fate-san"

"¡Queremos ir contigo!" – Exclamaron en unísono

Lutecia los miro y sonrió.

"Vamos…"

De pronto la energía volvió al cuartel.

**¡BOOM!**

Lutecio giró hacia la ventana.

Erio y Caro miraron con seriedad a Alphino.

Ella salió.

Y ellos la siguieron.

Al llegar a la escena vieron a Fate llorando siendo llevada por Signum, la cual solo evitaba que la vieran a los ojos, los jóvenes se sorprendieron.

Lutecia les dijo que no miraran hacia atrás.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron hacia delante.

* * *

"¡Vita-san! – Exclamó Subaru - ¡Atrás!"

Vita volteó con rapidez y golpeó con fuerza a los dos soldados que iban a atacarla

"Gracias Subaru" – Dijo Vita sonriente

Subaru asintió alegremente.

**¡BOOM!**

Subaru giró hacia el lugar de la explosión y vio a Signum jalando a Fate para salir de ese lugar

"¡HAYATEEEEEEEEE!"

Subaru volteó asustada y vio a Vita cayendo junto con Reinforce, Vita se había desmayado y Reinforce por más que trato de socorrerla no podía lograr mucho debido a su tamaño.

_"Wing Road!_"

Subaru tomó a Vita en sus brazos y a Reinforce también, la joven Nakajima estaba estupefacta, no sabía lo que había sucedido. Los soldados empezaron a retirarse, Subaru aprovechó el momento y fue a la base de los rebeldes.

* * *

"¡Ya están todos!" – Exclamó la doctora Shamal muy alegre

"Entonces es hora de partir" – Respondió Zafira

**¡BOOM!**

"Oh no…." – Zafira volteó a mirar a Shamal y ella estaba parada, le temblaban las piernas y lloraba, lloraba en silencio. Zafira pasó la mano por su rostro, el también lloraba, ambos se miraron y salieron sin decir más.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Estaba sentada mirando al vacío dentro de mi tienda, aún no podía creerlo… Hayate había muerto.

Mi alma estaba destrozada.

Me dolía respirar.

No dejo de pedirte perdón.

Salí y no te lleve conmigo.

Huí, pero tú estabas allí, parada.

Y yo…

Huí.

Tú, mi mejor amiga.

Me salvaste.

Gracias.

Perdón.

"¡Capitana Harlaown!" – Entró un soldado despertándome.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Pregunté parándome de mi asiento

"Un mensaje del General Harlaown" – Dijo dándome su trasmisor.

"¿Mi hermano? – Abrí mis ojos como platos, tomé el trasmisor y el soldado salió - ¿Chrono?" – Pregunté seriamente

"Fate, hermana, me entere de lo sucedido... – Bajé la mirada – Lo lamento tanto… - Le sonreí con pesadez – Voy a ayudarte, mi escuadrón te apoyará en los atentados que hayan en Mid-Childa"

"Chrono, no tienes que hacer eso" – Le respondí

"No estoy preguntando tu opinión" – Me sorprendí ante su respuesta - Justo mientras tu estabas en prisión hubo otro ataque, según los informes, han estado asaltando sólo a bancos, hospitales y escuadrones de militares, solo para robarles las armas"

"Eso significa que está preparando todo un ejército, y siempre roban lo mismo, o no son magos muy inteligentes…"

"O quieren que los interceptemos"

"Apropósito"

"¡Exacto! – Exclamó Chrono – Hoy esta llegando un arma nueva es sólo un prototipo, pero un sólo disparo de ese cañón y puede destruir hasta 5 dimensiones"

"¿Crees que quieran robarlo?"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

"Demasiado fácil"

"Y al mismo tiempo muy peligroso"

"Mmh – Llevé mi dedo índice a mi barbilla – Tenemos que ir"

"Sabia que dirías eso hermana – Dijo sonriente – En quince minutos te envió las coordenadas exactas del lugar de entrega del cañón, prepara a tu gente, esto no será nada fácil"

Sonreí

"Y tampoco quería que fuera así"

Mi hermano asintió y finalizó la trasmisión

Saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de perla color rosa, era el pedazo que había recogido de Rasing Heart el día que perdí a Nanoha y Vivio.

Lo apreté con fuerza

_Ilumínenme_ – Cerré los ojos

_Y tú también Hayate_ - Sonreí

Salí de mi tienda y vi a los guardianes de Hayate hablando con mis soldados, Lutecia estaba con Caro y Erio, Subaru ayudaba a un soldado a caminar.

Todos me miraron.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Subaru, Lutecia, Erio, Caro, guardianes"

Alzaron su mirada

"Vengan"

Entré a mi tienda y me siguieron

* * *

Un cuarto oscuro, donde la luz no se podía ver, se escuchaba la risa de un varón.

"Jajajaja!! – ¡¡Hayate muerta!! ¡¡Y ni siquiera peleó!! ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! – Se tiró al piso - ¡¡Una de las A's muere por láseres!! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!"

"Maestro Yuuno – Se escuchó la voz de una joven, cuya sombra solo dejaba ver una cola de caballo de lado – El cañón aterrizará pronto"

"¡Ahhh! – Paro de reír – Ve tu, lleva a unos cuantos de tus hombres contigo – Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su asiento – Y no olvides darle mis saludos a Fate Testarossa Harlaown"

"Sí señor" – Volteó y se fue

"Espero que a Fate le guste la pequeña sorpresa que le estoy mandando… Jajaja… ¡¡Jajajaja!!"

* * *

**Fate Testarossa Harlaown POV**

"Signum se encargará de pelear junto con Vita – Ambas se miraron y asintieron – Lutecia y Subaru de proteger el cañón – Sonrieron – Erio y Caro de apoyar a los hombres de Chrono – Asintieron con fuerza - Zafira y Shamal de cuidar esta base – Ambos asintieron - Yo de apoyar en lo que sea necesario – Dije – ¡Bien! Es momento de partir"

Shamal y Zafira crearon un campo para proteger la base, mientras que las demás partíamos al lugar de aterrizaje.

Al llegar vimos como bajaba el cañón con unas cuerdas hechas de acero, Lutecia y Subaru se encargaron de bajarlo a tierra firme, todo iba marchando de maravilla.

**¡BOOM!**

Se escuchó una explosión cerca de nosotras

"¡¡Garyuu!!" – Escuché invocar a Lutecia

De pronto salieron del humo hombres vestidos de negro desde los pies hasta la última punta de sus cabellos.

Uno de ellos trato de dispararme.

Lo evadí a tiempo.

_"Photon Lancer!_" – Exclamé

_"Defense!"_

Paré mi ataque.

Apreté fuertemente a Bardiche.

Espere.

Bastó con ver su rostro.

No lo podía creer.

Sus ojos bicolores no tenían brillo.

Apreté mis labios.

Lloré.

Era ella.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Volvió…

"Eres tu…" – Susurré

Tomé aire.

No lo soportaba.

¡Si era ella!

Era.

"¡¡¡Vivio!!!"

**-Fin del Cuarto Capítulo-**

**Notas del autor**

Lamento la demora ^^ como algunas saben ando muy ocupada por eso piso un poco de paciencia con mis historias si? ^^

Muchas gracias por leer :DD


	5. ¡Todos juntos!

**Capitulo V**

**¡Todos juntos!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Subaru Nakajima POV**

"¡¡¡Vivio!!!" – Escuché, volteé para verla, estaba allí flotando frente a Fate-san, la capitana estaba estática, por otro lado, Vivio la miraba sin expresión alguna, su mirada era fría y penetrante.

Pasé saliva.

"¡VOLTAIRE!"

"¡HAKUTENOU!"

Al escuchar a las dos invocadoras los soldados se apartaron, ambas señalaban a Vivio con el ceño fruncido, Lutecia voló a toda velocidad para tomar a Vivio.

Vivio cayó al piso junto con Lutecia.

Lutecia la miraba y le decía: "¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces? ¿Es qué acaso no reconoces a tu madre? ¿No sabes quién eres?"

Vivio solo la miraba, era como si no tuviera alma, parecía como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro…

"¡Testarossa muévete!" – Exclamó Signum-san.

Fate-san volteó.

Estaba llorando.

Pero no sabía si era de pena o de felicidad.

No lo sabía.

"¡Subaru dos atrás tuyo!" – Exclamó Erio

"¡Mierda!" - Exclamé.

Supuestamente los soldados estaban de nuestro lado.

"A menos que…"

Miré al piso, y allí estaba mi hermana, presioné fuerte mi puño.

"Divine… Buster!"

"Wing Road!" – Escuché.

"Ahh, ¡Joder!" – Dije.

Se me había escapado.

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

Miré al cielo, y ella me miraba.

"¿No te basta con la muerte de la comandante Yagami?" – Pregunté.

"¡Ustedes! – Me señaló - ¡Eso fue culpa de ustedes!"

Levanté una ceja.

"¿Nuestra culpa? – Fruncí el ceño - ¡Tú mandaste tiro a matar!"

"¡Por qué ustedes son los criminales, no sabíamos que ella los protegería!"

"¡Maldita sea!" – Exclamé molesta.

Ella se sorprendió.

"¡Somos inocentes! ¡No hemos hecho daño a nadie! ¡Los atentados no son nuestra perra culpa!"

"¡No mientas! – Me gritó - ¡Ustedes aparecían en todas las escenas del crimen!"

"¡Por que buscábamos pistas!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sí! Buscábamos a Scrya… ¡El criminal que ustedes dejaron escapar!"

"¡Lo dimos por muerto!"

"¡NO! ¡USTEDES BUSCABAN ALGUIEN A QUIEN CULPAR YA QUE NO LO ENCONTRABAN!" – Grité a todo pulmón.

Me miró.

Bajó la cabeza.

Giró.

Yo empecé a respirar más pausadamente.

No pude evitarlo, pero mis lágrimas brotaron.

Me arrodillé.

"Lo siento – Sentí un abrazo - Yo no sé nada, yo sólo recibo órdenes…"

Miré a mi hermana.

"Y yo busco justicia"

Me separé de ella.

Limpié mis lágrimas.

"Wing Road" – Me elevé y me alejé de ella.

* * *

"Parece que Vivio va a necesitar ayuda – Dijo el joven rubio – Ve, quiero que la ayudes – Le hablaba a la persona a su lado – Empezaras con un _Axel Shooter_, luego un _Starlight Breaker_ – Sonrió – Cuento contigo…"

* * *

**Lutecia Alphine POV**

"¿Vivio?"

"Mamá…"

_**BOOM**_

Todos volteamos, Vivio logró liberarse en mi distracción, se unió con la mujer que estaba allí, su figura me era familiar…

Vita-san tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia ella.

Vi que Signum-san jaló a Fate-san.

Erio a Caro.

Los soldados se retiraban.

Ginga llamó '_Defense_'

"_Starlight… __**Breaker**_**!**"

_**BOOM**_

¡Oh no!

Abrí mis ojos.

Era Nanoha-san.

Pero… ¡Yo estuve en su entierro!

¿Cómo es posible?

¡¿Cómo?!

Vivio tomó el cañón y Nanoha-san la siguió, presionaron el interruptor que estaba en el traje de Vivio.

Después de presionar ese botón, ambas desaparecieron…

Junto con el cañón.

"¡¡Rayos!!" – Escuché que exclamó Signum-san.

Miré a Fate-san.

Ella estaba con los ojos como si fueran dos platos.

Mirando al piso.

Arrodillada.

Signum-san trató de levantarla.

"¿Todos están bien?" – Preguntó Signum-san.

"¡Sí!" – Respondieron todos parándose.

Subaru-san observó de reojo a su hermana.

"¿Ves que no somos nosotros? – Hizo una pausa - ¿Qué más prueba quieres?"

Ginga se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada.

"¡Vámonos!" – Exclamó Signum-san poniendo el brazo de Fate-san en su hombro.

Al llegar a la base Shamal-san le dio una medicina a Fate-san.

Ella se tranquilizó.

Nos reunimos en una de las carpas.

Decidimos sentarnos en círculo.

Fate-san estaba en el centro.

Nos miró con seriedad.

Se paró de su asiento.

"Lo que ha pasado el día de hoy ha sido una prueba de la crueldad de Scrya"

"¿Viste? – Se paró Signum-san - ¡Era Takamachi!"

Vita-san bajó la cabeza.

"¡Y también Vivio!" – Terminó.

"Vivio…" - La capitana golpeó la mesa.

"Había algo en esa Nanoha que no me convencía" – Dijo Subaru-san.

"¿Esa?" – Enfatizo Shamal-san.

"No era Nanoha – Interrumpió Vita-san - ¿Acaso no recuerdan a Nanoha Takamachi? - Se levantó - ¿La capitana de los _Stars_? – Subaru-san y Teana-san bajaron la cabeza – Ella no era Nanoha"

"Lo que dice Vita es cierto – La capitana se aguantó las ganas de llorar – Saben como era ella – Hizo una pausa – No era capaz de eso"

"Sí, pero… ¿Vivio?" – Preguntó Zafira.

"Ella sí era Vivio – Respondí – sí lo era…" Todos me miraron.

"¿Cómo estás segura de eso Lutecia?" – Preguntó Caro.

La miré.

"Por qué olía como Vivio – Fate-san me miró atentamente –Además, Garyuu logró identificar su ADN"

"¿Y Raising Heart? – Preguntó Teana-san – El _Starlight Breaker_ era de Raising Heart"

"Sí, pero no era Raising Heart, era una técnica mal hecha – Fruncí el ceño – El verdadero _Starlight Breaker_ hubiera acabado con todos nosotros"

Todos meditaron.

"Lo que dices es cierto – Dijo Fate-san – Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para localizarlas?"

Sonreí.

"Ya lo había pensado – Saqué de mi bolsillo un dispositivo de seguimiento – Es por eso que use uno de estos bebés para ponerlos en el traje de Vivio mientras la tenía"

Fate-san sonrió.

Subaru suspiró.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Ahora, revisando lo que Scrya ha robado – La capitana observó sus papeles – Sabemos que planea hacer una arma muy poderosa – Posiblemente para destruir Mid-Childa – Frunció el ceño – Y tenemos que detenerlo"

"No podrán hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda"

Todos giramos.

Ginga Nakajima estaba parada frente a nosotros.

"Lo siento capitán no pude detenerla" – Se disculpó un soldado.

Fate-san solo asintió.

"Tienen poco armamento y necesitaran cierta cantidad de soldados" – Dijo Ginga-san.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nakajima mayor?" – Preguntó Signum-san.

"Vine… - Bajó la cabeza – A apoyar, y conmigo – Señaló afuera – Mis soldados"

"¿Cuál es el motivo de tu cambio de opinión?" – Preguntó Fate-san.

"Le dije a los superiores lo que había visto en mi informe, - Se mordió los labios – Pero ellos no quisieron creerme – Nos miró – ¡Insisten con su rebeldía!"

Fate-san se levantó.

"Eso quiere decir que ahora te unes a la resistencia con la que tanto haz luchado ¿Cierto?"

Ginga Nakajima miró firmemente a Fate-san y asintió.

Fate-san observó a Subaru-san.

Subaru-san solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

Fate-san se contagió de su sonrisa.

"Entonces… – Miró a Nakajima – Bienvenida"

Todos los miembros aplaudieron sonrientes.

"¡Bravo! – Exclamó un joven entrando – Alguien más en el equipo"

Fate-san arqueó una ceja.

"Llegaste tarde a la reunión nii-san"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! – Salió de la sombra - ¡Entiende que somos mayores!"

Todos rieron.

Excepto Ginga.

Ella estaba sorprendida.

Chrono-san le sonrió.

"Que no te sorprenda – Se le acercó – Dije que siempre apoyaría a mi hermana"

Ginga sonrió avergonzada.

Chrono miró a Fate-san.

"Por cierto, Karim está dispuesta a dar la ayuda que sea necesaria sí o sí"

Fate-san sonrió.

"Le pedí a Karim que no me apoyara, no quiero que la iglesia salga afectada en todo este conflicto"

"No le estoy preguntando capitana – Se abrió una pantalla ante los ojos de Fate-san – Dije que estaba dispuesta a darle toda mi ayuda, así usted no la quiera"

Fate-san asintió.

"Gracias Karim"

"No tienes de que agradecerme"

Fate-san frunció el ceño.

Salió de la carpa.

Llamó a los soldados.

"La próxima batalla será la decisiva, será nuestra última batalla – Se les acercó más – Ahora que conocemos la posición del enemigo no habrá marcha atrás – Sonrió – Muchas gracias por haber confiado en mí y en el equipo de magos, gracias por habernos acompañado, inclusive las personas que no tenían ninguna relación con nosotros… Muchas gracias a todos"

"¡Bravo!" – Exclamaron unos.

"¡Siempre estaremos con usted Fate-san!" – Exclamaron otros.

"¡Por fin conseguiremos justicia!"

Todos los que estábamos en la carpa sonreímos abiertamente.

La batalla final se acercaba.

Finalmente se iban a encontrar Fate-san con Scrya.

Descubriremos muchas cosas.

Y salvaremos a Vivio.

Eso por seguro.

"Apuesto a que nos extrañaron" – Se escuchó.

Miramos hacia arriba.

"¿Nove? – Miró al lado - ¿Wendi?" – Preguntó Subaru-san

"¿Ix?" – Preguntó Caro.

"¿Einhart?" – Pregunté sorprendida.

"¡Las mismas!" – Exclamaron en unísono.

* * *

**-Fin del quinto capítulo-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas del autor**

¡Aquí el quinto! Espero les haya gustado. Lo tenía en mi cabeza semanas. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Gracias por leer =D


	6. Recuerdos

"Llegaron tarde" – Dijo Teana-san acercándose a ellas.

"Si nos hubieras dado coordenadas mas exactas hubiéramos llegado más temprano" – Contestó Wendi.

"No lo hicimos por cuestiones de seguridad" – Contestó Subaru

"¿Seguridad?" – Preguntó Nove

"Lo que quiere decir Subaru – Habló Signum – Es que posiblemente el equipo del gobierno pudo haber accedido a sus datos y así extraer las coordenadas"

"¡Mah! – Exclamó Ixpellia - ¡Dolor de Cabeza!"

Fate se acercó y sonrió.

"Gracias por aceptar"

Todas sonrieron.

"No nos agradezca – Empezó Einhart – Es nuestro deber"

**Capitulo VI**

**Recuerdos**

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

"¡Muy bien! – Exclamé – Ahora que Lutecia tiene las coordenadas exactas del paradero de la rata de Scrya… - Todos voltearon a mirar a Alphine, ella sólo sonrió – Vamos a enviarla junto con Stratos – Einhart la miró y le sonrió – Para que espíen el lugar"

"Por cierto Fate – Habló Chrono – Él no demora en llegar, viene junto con información sobre Scrya"

"Genial" – Le sonreí.

Mire a Lutecia y a Einhart.

Les sonreí.

"Buena suerte"

Me sonrieron.

Y partieron.

Entré en mi carpa.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi saco.

Miré el fragmento de Raising Heart.

Levanté mi mirada y vi a Sacred Heart.

Bajé la mirada.

Presioné mi puño con fuerza.

Y lágrimas empezaron a caer.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Nanoha Takamachi, instructora de la TSAB, fue hallada muerta esta mañana por su amiga y compañera sentimental, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. De la misma forma se sabe que la hija menor de estas, Vivio Takamachi Harlaown, ha sido secuestrada, según nos informa el equipo Lightning el causante de todo esto ha sido el bibliotecario y ahora desaparecido Yuuno Scrya"

Apagó el televisor.

"Esto se esta volviendo un desorden" – Dijo Hayate tomando asiento.

"Lo sé, sin embargo tenemos que darle tiempo a ese equipo, es el mejor de todos"

"No dudo eso Signum – Tomó aire – El asunto es que los altos mandos no pueden esperar mucho"

"Tienen que esperar – Agregó la rubia enforcer – No podemos encontrar a alguien que prácticamente la tierra se lo ha tragado"

"Pero Fate-chan, no dejo pruebas ni indicios de nada"

"¡Esta Lutecia Alphine!"

"Ella es una niña, la pueden tomar en tu contra Testarossa, pueden decir que tu la manipulaste aunque no sea así" – Agregó Signum.

"¡Malditos bastardos burócratas!" – Exclamó molesta la enforcer.

Ambas solo la miraron.

"No nos dejan trabajar en paz, siempre hay un maldito enviado de ellos que nos atrasa el trabajo"

"Los altos mandos tienen miedo que todo esta se vuelva una anarquía – Hayate levantó su té – Acusaran a alguien – Miró a Fate – Y espero que no sea a ti"

"¿No han buscado evidencias de nuevo en tu casa Testarossa?" – Preguntó Signum.

"No, pero me han informado que los fragmentos de Raising Heart se han perdido"

Ambas tosieron.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Hayate.

"Esto es raro" – Terminó Signum.

"Lo sé, es imposible burlar a todos los guardias que estaban allí – Las miró – a menos que usen un portal especial" – Dijo Fate.

"El asunto es… - Se paró Hayate - ¿Para qué quieren los fragmentos de Raising Heart?"

Los años pasaban y no se encontraba rastro de Scrya, a cada ataque terrorista que había, el equipo Lightning iba a averiguar que pasaba, sin embargo, luego de cinco años de investigación no lograron nada. Fate decidió dejar de ser enforcer, para poder dedicar tiempo a la investigación a fondo, muchos se le unieron, desde magos como Subaru o Lutecia – Cuya madre escondían en la iglesia para que no tuviera problemas – hasta civiles que confiaban ciegamente en Fate. Los altos mandos vieron esto como una rebelión, y el día menos pensado…

"Ese maldito usa una tecnología que nosotros no conocemos" - Dijo Fate removiendo los escombros.

"¡Quizás es por eso que se le pasaba en la biblioteca – Habló Subaru – Seguro buscaba tecnología nueva!"

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par.

Era algo tan simple y obvio que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN!" – Se escuchó.

La nombrada giró.

Los soldados voltearon nerviosos.

Era Ginga Nakajima.

Subaru se sorprendió.

Lutecia levantó la mirada.

"¡Queda arrestada por los ataques terroristas a esta ciudad pacífica!"

"¿Ataques dices?" - Preguntó Fate mientras se acercaba a Ginga.

"Sí, los altos mandos te han encontrado culpable de rebelión y ataques terroristas"

"¿Creen que yo he sido?"

Ginga seguía inmutable.

"Usted y sus soldados tienen que entregarse"

Fate sonrió.

"Si nos culpan por buscar justicia"

Pasó a su Sonic Form.

Subaru y Lutecia la siguieron y formaron un campo especial para los soldados.

"Entonces me declaro culpable" – Terminó.

"¡Fuego!" – Exclamó Ginga, sus soldados empezaron a disparar a quemarropa, mientras que Lutecia llamaba a Hakutenou para que se los llevara lejos de allí.

Subaru defendía a ese campo.

Mientras Fate los distraía con su velocidad.

De esa forma pudieron escapar.

"¿Hacia dónde Fate-san?" – Preguntó la joven Lutecia.

"Bardiche y yo conocemos un bosque en el que nos podemos ocultar"

Ése bosque sería el que los acogería por los próximos cinco años…

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Sequé mis lágrimas.

"¡Lamento la demora!" – Escuché.

Salí y lo vi parado, agitado, tal y como nos habíamos acostumbrado a verlo.

"¡Touma!" – Exclamó Ixpellia alegremente.

"¡Ix!" – Exclamó abrazándola.

"¿Y nosotras qué? – Volteó el joven - ¿Estamos pintadas?"

Sonrió.

"¡Nove! ¡Wendi!" – Las abrazó.

Todos rieron.

"¿Las chicas Touma?" – Preguntó mi hermano entrando por atrás.

"En la iglesia almirante" – Respondió con respeto.

Mi hermano sonrió.

"Estamos en la recta final – Pasó su brazo por su hombro – Dime qué conseguiste"

Touma frunció el ceño.

"Es delicado"

Chrono frunció el ceño también.

Me miró.

Asentí.

Los tres entramos juntos a mi carpa, íbamos a conversar al respecto.

**Einhart Stratos POV**

Lu-chan y yo habíamos sido escogidas para espiar a Scrya. Sentía algo de pena, nuestra separación hace diez años no fue muy expresiva que digamos.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Hace diez años…_

"¡¿Porqué va ella y yo no?!" – Exclamó molesta Stratos.

"Por que el entrenamiento de ella esta completo – Fate miró a Einhart – tus técnicas aún hay que pulirlas – Miró a Lutecia – Además, ella ya estado en otras batallas con nosotros – Volvió a mirar a Stratos – Tu técnica es buena, pero la magia velka es muy compleja, ésa diferencia por más mínima que sea es esencial, - Elevó la mirada al techo – No quiero que ninguna salga lastimada, es por eso que escogí a la que tiene más experiencia…"

"¡Pero yo quiero rescatar a Vivio!" – Exclamó Einhart.

"¿Y tú crees que yo no? – Respondió Lutecia - ¡Yo también la quiero rescatar!"

"Ya basta – Agregó Fate – Ya he tomado mi decisión, y así se queda"

Stratos contuvo sus lágrimas.

"Vivio no hubiera querido que salgas lastimada Einhart – Sonrió – Vendrás cuando estés lista – Cerró los ojos – Tú – Los abrió – Y otros magos" Giró y salió por la puerta.

Lutecia volteó y siguió a Fate

Einhart mordió sus labios y bajó la mirada.

Ella ahora tenía que preparase, ir a sus clases y luego Fate la llamaría junto con otros magos.

Einhart estaba decidida a mejorar.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

"Aquí es" – Susurró Lu-chan despertándome

Era un lugar árido y frío, quedaba en el mismo Mid-Childa.

Eso fue lo que me sorprendió.

Tenía la apariencia de una simple casa.

"E-Esto es una casa" – La miré.

Ella solo invocó un pequeño insecto.

"No juzgues a un libro por su portada" – Me respondió.

El pequeño insecto voló y entró al lugar.

"¿Es por eso que Fate-san nos envió a espiar?"

"Exacto – Dijo Lu-chan – Empecé a mejorar mis técnicas hace cuatro años"

"¿No es mucho tiempo?" – Pregunté un poco sorprendida.

"Sí, lo es – Me miró – Fate-san estaba arrepentida de haberme traído – Bajó la mirada – Sin embargo necesitaba a una invocadora, y Caro aún no estaba lista a pesar de tener experiencia"

"Explícate" – Le pedí.

"Luego de que los altos mandos nos declararan como rebeldes…"

_**-Flashback-**_

La joven Lutecia había despertado.

Vio luz en la carpa de Fate, pasó saliva y decidió ir a espiar.

"Es mi culpa Chrono" – Se escuchó.

"No te lamentes hermana"

"Es que… Si ellos no nos hubieran tachado de rebeldes ahora Lu estaría completando su entrenamiento."

La joven invocadora se sorprendió.

"Ya nada se puede hacer Fate"

"Le faltaba poco para terminar su entrenamiento ¡Solo un poco!"

"Ella puede mejorar sus técnicas e inclusive crear unas nuevas"

"Lo sé Chrono… Pero hemos estado tan metidos en esta interminable misión que no hemos tenido tiempo para entrenar"

"Entonces hermana… Al menos practiquen tres veces a la semana, sino van a fracasar, recuerda que el entrenamiento en un mago y en un soldado son elementales."

"Tienes razón…"

Lutecia se sintió culpable, se sentó bajo un árbol y miró su dispositivo.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a entrenar.

Elaboró nuevas técnicas, entre ellas invocar a un pequeño insecto espía sin usar mucha magia.

Al ver esto, Fate decidió encomendarle las misiones de infiltración y espionaje, Lutecia aprendió de Shari para crear nuevos software, virus y antivirus que podían alterar cualquier sistema, sea cual sea.

Pasó el tiempo, y Lutecia Alphine se volvió en la especialista de Fate, y en la aprendiz de informática de Shari.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

"Vaya… Haz estado en continuo entrenamiento."

"Así es."

Bajé la mirada algo nerviosa.

"Err… Lu-chan"

"Shh" – Me calló.

"He detectado algo… - ¡Bingo! ¡Un laboratorio subterráneo!"

"¿Ah? – Me acerqué a su dispositivo - ¿Esos son…?"

"Androides" – Terminó Lu-chan

Un teclado se reflejo desde el dispositivo de Lu-chan.

Ella empezó a escribir con una mano _– En la otra estaba el dispositivo_ – muy rápido.

"¿Qué haces?" – Pregunté curiosa.

"Trato de entrar a la base de datos mediante mi pequeñín."

Entendí que por '_pequeñín_' se refería al insecto.

"¿Y si logras entrar qué sucede?"

Me miró.

"Encontraría el porqué de muchas cosas"

Pasé saliva.

"¡Listo!" – Exclamó alegremente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" – Pregunté.

"Tengo toda la información de la computadora – sonrió – Parece que Scrya le dedicó mucho tiempo a sus ataques terroristas y poco tiempo a actualizarse."

"Entonces ¿Terminamos?"

"Así es – Se paró – Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto sabremos como salvar a Vivio."

Fruncí el ceño y asentí.

**Chrono Harlaown POV**

Fate, Touma y yo estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, la expresión de Touma no era muy alegre.

"Estuve investigando en los archivos de la biblioteca los últimos libros utilizados por el bibliotecario al menos cinco años antes del incidente."

Fate frunció el ceño.

"Prosigue" – Le dije.

"Los libros que él ha estado leyendo son los que los altos mandos habían prohibido hace muchos años, no sé como Scrya consiguió el código para abrirlos, pero la ventaja fue que no los aseguró."

Él pasó saliva.

"Eran libros de magia prohibida, El tomo Mágico ha sido controlado, sin embargo hubieron unos hechizos que se estudiaron."

"Quizá algún dueño antes de Hayate Yagami" – Dije.

"Eso quiere decir – Empezó Fate – Que un antiguo dueño del antes llamado Tomo de la Oscuridad, escogió un hechizo y trató de perfeccionarlo"

"Exacto – Respondió - Los estudios eran muy amplios, sin embargo casi ninguno logró a perfeccionarse por completo."

Fate y yo suspiramos.

"Sin embargo los estudios de Scrya…"

Ambos lo miramos.

"Uno era un hechizo para crear portales en donde se les plazca… Este portal es '_portátil_', es decir, si escogía lanzar éste hechizo a una piedra, la piedra se volvía un portal mágico, y podía llevarse a donde quiera"

Pasé saliva.

"Esta misma piedra, puede crear un campo alrededor de un perímetro establecido, supongamos una casa, entonces este campo deshabilita la magia, bien sea, dispositivos, los mismos poderes de un mago, etc."

Fate cerró su puño derecho con fuerza.

Nanoha murió por que no pudo usar a Raising Heart…

"El segundo hechizo es sobre dispositivos inteligentes, crear dispositivos a base de otros."

"¿Cómo una copia de un dispositivo?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Ajá – Respondió Touma – Pero tiene que estar toda la copia exacta, si le falta algo, por más pequeño que sea, la copia tendría un error, y no sería una copia perfecta."

Recordé que Fate me había contado que los fragmentos de Raising Heart habían sido robados.

"Eso explica lo que Lutecia dijo" – Expresó Fate.

"_Sí, pero no era Raising Heart, era una técnica mal hecha. El verdadero Starlight Breaker hubiera acabado con todos nosotros"_

Touma asintió.

"Hay una cosa más"

Ambos volteamos a mirarlo.

"También estuvo revisando la tecnología Scaglietti, los documentos que se recogieron luego de su captura"

Golpeé la mesa.

"¡Maldita rata!" – Exclamé molesto.

"Eso quiere decir que…" – Dijo Fate.

"También hay androides…"

Fate pasó saliva.

"Scrya hizo unas modificaciones en los androides, los hizo para que no tuvieran pensamientos ni voluntad, he inclusive leí algo sobre un chip, pero estaba incompleto."

"Es un chip que tiene la memoria de un androide, se le implanta a un ser humano, en este caso a Vivio, y hace que el androide haga todo, Vivio lo presencia, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo."

Volteamos y vimos a Lutecia junto con Einhart.

"¿Cómo lo saben?" – Pregunté.

"Lo leímos en la base de datos de Scrya." – Respondió Einhart.

Todos nos sorprendidos, incluyendo a Fate.

"¡Eso quiere decir que Vivio es consiente de todo!" – Exclamó Touma.

Fate solo sonrió aliviada.

"¿Cómo se contradice eso?" – Pregunté.

"Con un virus…" – Dijo Shari entrando con una sonrisa.

"El virus infecta a este chip, el cual esta interconectado con la base de datos de Scrya, ¡Y listo!, el virus destruye toda la información."

"¿Y los antivirus de Scrya?" – Preguntó Touma.

"Este es un nuevo virus – Agregó Shari – Creado hace tres minutos, es el virus más potente que puede existir."

"Y Scrya en cuanto a informática tiene las defensas bajas" – Agregó Lutecia.

Fate sonrió.

"Preparense…"

Todos la miramos.

"El ataque empieza ahora" – Terminó Fate.

**Einhart Stratos POV**

"Formaremos equipos" – Dijo Fate-san.

"Signum, Agito, Vita, Reinforce, Ginga y los soldados formaran una barrera alrededor del escondite de Scrya y lucharan desde allí. "

"Erio y Caro serán la defensa"

"Teana, Subaru, Nove e Ixpellia - Las nombradas sonrieron – Entraran conmigo"

Giró a ver a Shamal-san y a Zafira-san – "Shamal y Zafira se encargaran de la defensa de esta base."

Miró a Wendi – "Wendi de proteger a los soldados heridos."

"Shari de guiar a Lutecia a la instalación del virus por medio de sus dispositivos." – Shari-san asintió

"Lutecia, y Einhart – Giré – Se encargaran de Vivio." – Sonreí.

Nuestra batalla empieza ya.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Llegó el momento.

Vivio, nos volveremos a ver.

Y te salvaremos.

Lo prometo.

Así mi vida esté de por medio…

**-Fin del capitulo VI-**

**Notas del autor**

Como se puede apreciar ya falta poco para el final.

Este capítulo es una clave para poder entender el siguiente y entender también la actitud de Vivio.

Y bueno eso es todo xD

¡Gracias por leer!

;D


	7. Vivio

**Capitulo VII**

**Vivio**

* * *

**Lutecia Alphine POV**

Cuando Fate-san dijo que Einhart y yo nos ocuparíamos de Vivio se refería a que yo instalaba el virus para que la computadora deje de manejarla, al mismo tiempo desactivar las defensas de Scrya y por ende, a sus androides por otro lado Einhart se ocuparía de Vivio directamente.

**-Flashback-**

"No quiero que me esperen" – Dijo Fate serenamente.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Erio con sorpresa.

"No podemos permitirlo." – Terminó tranquilamente Caro.

"Son órdenes, - Respondió Signum. – y ustedes no pueden cuestionarlas."

Subaru, Erio y Caro oprimieron sus labios con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas que se hacían notar en sus ojos.

"Sólo ocúpense de sus misiones. – Fate miró a Lutecia y a Einhart. – Les encargo a Vivio."

Ambas la miraron sorprendidas.

Fate, por otro lado, se levantó y entregó los mapas a cada uno de los presentes.

"Teana, - Habló Fate. – se dirigirá al sur, Ixpelia al este, Nove al oeste. – Las miró. – Ustedes bucarán al cañón y lo sellarán, al tiempo que destruyen todo a su paso."

Las jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron con felicidad.

"Touma estará con Chrono evacuando a los ciudadanos." – Miró a Subaru. – Y Subaru y Yo entraremos juntas."

Subaru sonrió.

"Es muy posible que Vivio salga a atacarnos." – Señaló Vita.

"Por eso mismo no mezclé a Lutecia y a Einhart en ese equipo."

Vita asintió comprendiendo el plan de Fate.

"Es tiempo, - Dijo Fate antes de abrir la carpa. – Alisten todo, la batalla va a empezar."

"¡A sus posiciones!" – Exclamó Signum.

"¡A la orden!"

**-Fin del flashback-**

Pasé saliva notoriamente, estábamos justo en el cielo a cieera distancia mientras el Almirante Chrono y su equipo evacuaban a los civiles de una forma muy pacífica.

Cada uno estaba en sus respectivas posiciones, inclusive Signum-san y su equipo se encontraba más cerca del objetivo ya que ellos eran la barrera.

"Lu… - Llamó Einhart. – Demos lo mejor de nosotras."

"Así debería ser, - Respondí. – lamento el problema que tuvimos la última vez que nos vimos hace años."

Ella sólo sonrió.

"Sé que quieres a Vivio de la misma forma que yo."

"Todos la queremos, Nove, Ix, Wendi,…"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Einhart.

"¿Uhm?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo la queremos de una forma diferente."

No respondí.

"Mira Lu, si Vivio-"

"No me escogerá a mi. – Corté secamente – Tú eres su pareja."

Einhart se quedó callada.

"Si muero… Cuídala." – Dijo al fin.

"Sólo soy su guardián, mas no su pareja."

Stratos no tuvo otra más que guardar silencio.

"¡Atención! – Llamó Fate-san mediante una pantalla. – Atacaremos en 3 minutos, perárense."

"¡Sí señor!"

La pantalla se cerró y ambas tomamos nuestras posiciones. Esperaba la confusión para poder infiltrarme con tranquilidad.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Nove, Ixpellia y Teana esperaban en sus respectivas posiciones, Subaru quien se encontraba a esperaba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ahora faltaban 10 segundos…

Miré a Subaru sorprendida por su sonrisa y no pude evitar contagiarme de ella. Cerré los ojos suavemente y vi el rostro de Nanoha, ella me sonreía como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, esa no era la realidad. Ella ya no se encontraba conmigo, ella se había ido, había muerto, al igual que Hayate. Presioné a Bardiche con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño. La hora había llegado.

"¡Ataquen!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas y los encargados de la barrera empezaron a atacar, justo en ése momento, tal y como lo habíamos previsto, varios androides contraatacaron, al girar pude ver a Lutecia infiltrarse con bastante cuidado para que no la notaran ni a ella ni a Garyuu, por otro lado, Teana, Nove e Ixpelia entraron por diferentes direcciones.

"¡Fate-san!" – Asentí sonriendo ante el llamado de Subaru.

"¡Vamos!"

* * *

**Subaru Nakajima POV**

"Wing Road!" – Exclamé al tiempo que subía.

Fate-san sí que se merecía ser llamada_ 'El Relámpago de Mid-Childa'_. Ella corrió desde nuestra posición hasta la entrada sin usar su _'Sonic Form'_.

Al entrar no encontramos obstáculo alguno, al parecer Lutecia los había destruido, aunque su objetivo era la sala de control, en algún momento tenía que pasar por nuestra entrada.

Teana, Nove e Ix destruían las zonas que les fueron encargadas.

"Zeus Zamber!" – Llamó Fate-san.

Paramos en seco, recargué los cartuchos en precaución al sentir la presencia de una presencia mágica impresionante.

Fate-san se puso en guardia.

"Axel Shoot!" – Se escuchó.

"Defenser!" – Llamó Bardiche.

De pronto un golpe se escuchó.

"Thunder Arm!"

Una vez que el humo se dispersó vi a Fate-san reteniendo un puño de la clon de Nanoha-san con su brazo como si fuera un escudo.

"¡Fate-san!" – Llamé al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás y cargaba cartuchos. - ¡Déjeme pelear contra ella! – Ella me miró sorprendida. – Usted vengue a Nanoha-san.

Asintió con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias Subaru."

"¡Hmph!"

"Divine…" – Escuchamos que el clon estaba empezando a cargar un ataque.

Fate-san aprovechó y y corrió a toda velocidad.

"No lograrás hacer el Divine Buster de Nanoha—san, - Me puse en guardia. – ella no te ha dado permiso."

El clon giró y apuntó a Fate-san.

Reaccioné a tiempo.

"Wing Road!"

"Buster!"

"Defenser!"

Miré a mi dispositivo al tiempo que una barrera se formaba frente a mí.

"Gracias Mach Caliber."

_"No problem." _– Respondió mi dispositivo."

"Tu pelea es conmigo." – Sonreí.

El clon o androide aunque en realidad era un androide, se limitó a cargar cartuchos.

Esto iba a demorar…

"Revolver…Cannon!"

* * *

**Einhart StratosPOV**

Entre toda la confusión logré divisar sus largos cabellos rubios y sus ojos bicolores, sólo que éstos estaban sin vida.

"Astunion…Set up…"

Una vez puesta mi _Barrier Jacket_ volé y ataqué a Vivio.

Ella sin ninguna expresión voló hacia mí y me atacó…

Esquivé cada uno de sus ataques y ella también los míos.

"Vivio, soy yo, Einhart Stratos." – Le dije mientras combatíamos.

Lanzó un ataque y use una defensa.

"¡Vivio!" – Exclamé.

Por un segundo me pareció ver vida en sus ojos, me distraje al pensar en ello y me golpeó.

Caí a la tierra y tosí sangre.

"Vivio…"

Ella bajó del cielo y me tomó por el cuello y me levantó.

"Vivio, soy yo.. tu pareja."

Vivio me soltó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

"Ein…chan…"

"Vivio…"

"¡Huye!"

Volvió a golpearme pero lo esquivé a tiempo.

"Vivio, todos estamos aquí, inclusive Carim Gracia nos ha dado su apoyo." – Traté de seguir pero recibí un golpe en el estómago, al tiempo que caía vi sus ojos que volvían a estar vacíos y sin vida.

"Vivio, Lutecia pronto instalará el virus, y todo terminará."

Sus ojos volvieron a la vida.

"Ein-chan… huye…"

_**BOOM!**_

Astunion me salvo, ese ataque me habría matado.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Vivio volando en mi dirección, escupí sangré y me preparé.

* * *

**Lutecia Alphine POV**

Garyuu había eliminado todos los obstáculos, corrimos hasta llegar a la puerta dell centro de control, y con un certero golpe la hechamos abajo.

"Asclepius…" – Llamé a mi dispositivo para conectarlo con la computadora y así instalar el virus.

**7%**

"¿Qué? – Maldije. - ¡Shari!"

"¿Qué pasa Lutecia?"

"El virus no carga automáticamente."

"No puede ser…"

"¡Esta idiotez es prehistórica!"

**15%**

"Lutecia, solo queda esperar, - Dijo una nueva voz, era Fate-san y al parecer estaba corriendo. – tendremos que ser pacientes."

Asentí.

"¡Sí capitán!"

Lanzó un ataque. Me sonrió y ambas pantallas se cerraron.

Giré a ver de nuevo la computadora, y la maldije una vez más.

* * *

**Einhart Stratos POV**

**20%**

"¡Vivio! – Exclamé mientras me defendía de un ataque. – Tú puedes luchar contra eso."

"Lo vengo intentando desde hace diez años, y no controlo mi cuerpo, ellos lo controlan."

Rechiné los dientes.

"Fate-san también está aquí, te ha estado buscando durante diez Vivio, diez largos años… Te ha estado buscando a ti, y ha estado buscando cobrar su venganza."

"¿Venganza?" – Preguntó Vivio preparando un ataque.

"Por la muerte de Nanoha-san."

Los ojos de Vivio se abrieron como dos platos, presionó los puños con fuerza y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que expulsaba todo su poder mágico.

"Aún tiene dificultades con su cuerpo, pero el virus lo arreglará dentro de poco." – Dijo Lutecia apareciendo en una pantalla.

**30%**

"¿Qué sucede?" – Le pregunté.

"Al parecer se acaba de enterar que Nanoha-san ha muerto."

Bajé la cabeza.

"¿Hice mal?"

Lu negó.

"Hiciste lo correcto." – Dijo para cerrar la pantalla.

"¿Quién…?" – Preguntó Vivio expulsando poder mágico en cantidades impresionantes.

Tomé aire.

"Yuuno Scrya." – Contesté.

"Mamá…"

**37%**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

**40%**

Paré al ver la gran compuerta, ahí estaba él, el maldito que mató a mi esposa y secuestró a mi hija. No iba a dudar, lo iba a hacer picadillo…

"Riot Blade II! - Llamé. - ¿Estás listo Bardiche?"

"Yes Sir." – Contestó mi dispositivo.

Sonreí.

"Genial…"

**45%**

**-Fin del Capítulo II-**

* * *

_***El porcentaje es la instalación del virus, o sea va 45% del 100% ^^**_

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, actualizando todos mis fics como pueden ver, y el fin de éste se acerca, ^^ Vivio lucha contra ella misma para controlar su cuerpo, más aún ahora que se acaba de enterar que Nanoha ha muerto u.u.

Bueno, gracias por leer ^^.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Recuérdame

"Vaya, vaya." – Se escuchó.

"¡Sal de ahí maldita rata!" – Exclamó Fate molesta.

**50%**

"No sin antes…"

_**Click.**_

"¡Urg!" – Exclamó Fate.

"Absorber tu magia…"

* * *

**Por mi familia.**

**Capitulo VIII : Recuérdame.**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Caí de rodillas al sentir toda mi energía siendo absorbida.

"¿Mejor?" - Rió el maldito.

"¡Eres un desgraciado!"

"No, no. – Salió a la luz. – Soy Yuuno Scrya."

**60%**

Gruñí y corrí hacía él pero sentí de pronto que algo me jalaba hacia la pared, una vez allí fue sujetada por dos cadenas.

"No, - Se acercó. – no me puedes tocar bastarda."

Presioné mis dientes y escupí su rostro recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Tú te metías siempre entre Nanoha y yo!"

**70%**

"¡La mataste maldito! ¡Ella me amaba a mí, a mí!"

"¡Cállate!" – Exclamó y me volvió a golpear.

Era un tramposo, me había atado a la pared para no moverme, y para colmo absorbió toda mi magia, pero el virus no debe tardar en hacer efecto… ¿No?"

"¡Muere!" – Exclamó mientras me golpeaba, pateaba y escupía, tan sólo deseaba que todo acabara pronto, retomaría mi magia y le rompería la cara.

* * *

**Vivio Takamachi POV**

"¡Vivio!" – Exclamó Einhart al verme retorciéndome.

"¡No vengas!" – Grité llena de dolor imponiendo órdenes sobre mi cuerpo que cada vez me respondía más.

**80%**

"¡Ese maldito mató a mi madre! – Pude pararme. – Me las pagará."

Volví a sentir un hincón en todo el cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el control, pero cada vez yo insistía más y más.

**85%**

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"¡Vivio!"

**90%**

Volé y sentí que Ein-chan me seguía.

Miré con furia la base, presioné mis puños con fuerza y cargué toda mi magia y volé en dirección exacta hacia la sala en donde se encontraba él.

_**CRASH**_

Se escuchó al romperse las paredes con mi fuerza.

**95%**

"¡Vivio!" – Llamaba Einhart detrás de mí, pero a mí sólo me importaba una cosa, vengar a mi madre, y no iba a permitir que esa rata se salga con la suya.

_**THUMB**_

Vi que las dos personas de la habitación giraron sorprendidas en mi dirección. Fate-mama derramó varias lágrimas al verme, por otro lado Yuuno trataba de mandarme órdenes, pero yo sólo lo miraba con ira.

"¡Fate-san!" –Exclamó Vivio volando hacia mi madre.

**100%**

"¡No! –Exclamó el hurón presionando nuevamente un botón, pero éste no respondía. - ¿Qué demonios?"

Me sentí tan aliviada, tomé aire para sentir la libertad nuevamente en mi cuerpo. Dirigí mi mirada al asesino quien me observaba aterrorizado.

Einhart liberó a Fate-mama quien se limpió el rostro y tomó a su dispositivo.

"¡Vivio! – Llamó mi madre al leer mis pensamientos. – No hija."

"¡Mató a Nanoha-mama! – Lo volví a mirar. – Merece la muerte."

"No debes ser tú quien manche tus manos de sangre pequeña…"

"Mamá…"

_"Atención: _- Se escuchó una voz, al parecer la de la computadora. – _El edificio estallará dentro de sesenta segundos, contando desde ahora."_

* * *

**Lutecia Alphine POV**

**100%**

"¡Sí!" – Exclamé alegremente.

"¡Tengo el cañón listo y preparada para sacarlo de éste lugar!" – Dijo Teana-san en un pantalla.

"¡Gracias! – Dije. – Ahora debo seguir con el siguiente paso del plan. – Miré a Teana-san. – Salgan de aquí pronto por favor."

La ex enforcer asintió y cerró la pantalla. Desactive las defensas y activé la destrucción del lugar.

_**CRACK**_

Miré hacia arriba y vi el techo desplomarse bajo de mí, Garyuu no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, él y los demás habían ido a ayudar a Teana-san… Estaba perdida…

"Wing Road!" – Escuché.

Sentí que era tomaba en los brazos de alguien y vi al techo caer en el piso.

"¡Subaru-san!" – Exclamé alegre al vera - ¡Me salvaste al estilo de Erio!"

Subaru-san rió. – "¡Tienes razón! Jajaja!"

Cuando me dejó en el suelo noté que se encontraba mal herida, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y rotas.

"¿Estás bien?" – Pregunté.

Sonrió.

"¡Claro!" – Respondió antes de romper otra pared.

Comprendí que cumplió el objetivo que se había impuesto, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo y la seguí, no sin antes activar por completo la autodestrucción.

_"Atención: El edificio estallará dentro de sesenta segundos, contando desde ahora."_

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Sentí como todo el poder volvía a mi cuerpo, había recuperado toda mi magia. Tomé a Bardiche y miré hacia arriba.

"Sácala. – Le dije a Einhart. – Ahora."

Einhart asintió.

"Vivio, vámonos."

"¡No! – Gritó Vivio. – Sin Fate-mama, no."

"Einhart, hazlo."

"Lo siento Vivio." – Dijo Einhart antes de atarla con magia.

Vivio me miró sorprendida y triste a la vez. Le sonreí.

"Te quiero hija."

_**THUMB**_

Cayó el techo haciendo que perdiéramos contacto.

"¡MAMA!" – Escuché, me alivié que ella se encontrara bien, pero ahora, era mi turno, sólo quedaban 40 segundos.

"¡Me las pagarás!" – Grité. – Riot Zamber II! – Llamé. – Te haré picadillo.

Yuuno trató de correr inútilmente ya que logré golpearlo y hacerle gran daño.

**30 Segundos.**

Empecé a golpearlo en la cara sin importar que mi barrier jacket se llenara de sangre, sólo me importaba molerlo a golpes.

Por Mid-Childa.

Por Vivio.

Por Nanoha

**15 Segundos.**

"Mf mfoforf."

"¿Qué?" – Pregunté mientras lo volvía a golpear, a pesar que ya no reconocía su rostro.

**10 Segundos.**

Me distraje al escuchar que faltaban 10 segundos y sentí que era empujada, caí hacia atrás y vi Yuuno tratando de pararse sin éxito.

**9 Segundos.**

Saqué a Bardiche y sonreí.

"Vámonos." – Acaricié mi dispositivo.

_**CRACK**_

Levanté mi mirada y lo último que vi fue la otra parte del techo cayendo, traté de evitarlo pero alcanzó mis piernas, no las sentía.

"¡Mierda!" – Trataba de moverme.

**7 Segundos.**

Empecé a toser varias veces, el aire estaba lleno del polvo del cemento y del techo, no podía respirar. Apreté a Bardiche lo más que pude y lo llevé a mi corazón.

**5 Segundos.**

"Sonic Move!" – Escuché a mi dispositivo, quería replicar, quería decirle ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Pero no podía, nada salía. Me costaba respirar.

**3 Segundos.**

Logré salvar a Vivio, eso era lo único que importaba, ya mi tiempo había pasado, me había llegado la hora.

**2 Segundos.**

"Nanoha… - Cerré mis ojos. – Te amo…"

**1 Segundo.**

Sonreí.

_**¡BOOM!**_

_**¡PLASH!**_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Y todo… se volvió negro…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Las unidades del gobierno fueron al punto donde se había causado toda la explosión, los rebeldes estaban a la espera de encontrar a Fate… Con vida. Pero no encontraron su cuerpo. Signum sólo aisntió. "Eso significa que aún vive." Dijo a los soldados. "Es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca." Entregaron el cañón que había sido robado. Signum dio la vuelta y los soldados la siguieron con paso firme. "No demores Testarossa...".

Los agentes continuaron buscando por más pistas, y dieron con un cuerpo.

"¡Señor aquí hay alguien!" – Gritó un joven.

Todos corrieron a socorrer al caído. Era un joven desfigurado, tenía la piel al rojo vivo, sus quemaduras eran de tal magnitud que les sorprendía que aún siguiera con vida. Salvaron al malherido y se lo llevaron al hospital, fue atendido, y decía ser un oficial que no recordaba su nombre y culpó a los rebeldes de todo. Ellos ante tal acusación le dieron la espalda definitivamente al gobierno, Chrono que aún formaba parte del gobierno se retiró, y con él toda su plataforma. Los ciudadanos se unieron a los rebeldes, quienes empezaron a ser apodados como 'La resistencia'. Con Signum al frente, como capitana provisional hasta el regreso de Fate, hubieron muchos enfrentamientos donde la resistencia cuidaba a los ciudadanos y el gobierno atacaba a todo al que se interpusiera, el joven que fue rescatado nunca descubrió su rostro, usaba una máscara de metal, él había sido promovido general súbitamente, y empezó a atacar a personas inocentes y a arrestar a quien dijera 'No' a cualquier nuevo régimen. Todo había cambiado quien ahora regía era ése muchacho, y quienes buscaban la justicia era la resistencia y con ellos los ciudadanos.

_**Dos años después…**_

"Pasaron así dos años mamá. – Dijo una joven dejando un ramo de rosas frente a una estatua que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. – Aún no llegas ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás? No te volví a ver desde la última vez en la base de Scrya. – Una joven la abrazó por detrás. Vivio sonrió y prosiguió. – Me dejaste un mensaje… Y lo siento… Pero…"

"A pesar que nos pediste que nos fuéramos de aquí, que no demos vuelta atrás no podemos, éste es nuestro hogar, y lo defenderemos como ustedes, las tres Aces lo hicieron." – Terminó Einhart.

Einhart abrazó más fuerte a Vivio y la joven sólo sonreía frente a la estatua que hicieron los ciudadanos, antes de ser la resistencia, la estatua que estaba en el medio de la ciudad, en medio de la destrucción, la única estatua en pie, donde muchas personas dejaban recuerdos, como cartas, rosas, velas, etc. Era una estatua, que la levantaron todos los ciudadanos, en comunidad, justo después de que se dieran cuenta que Fate Testarossa Harlaown era inocente, en la estatua estaban, Hayate Yagami en el centro con el tomo mágico abierto en la mano izquierda y apuntando al frente con la mano derecha; a su lado derecho se encontraba Nanoha Takamachi en posición de batalla, con Raising Heart Excellion preparándose para atacar con su tan conocido y temido Starlight Breaker; al lado izquierdo se encontraba Fate Testarossa Harlaown con su Riot Zamber en ambas manos sosteniéndola desde abajo. Vivio sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño fragmento rosa, lo apretó con fuerza y miró hacia el cielo, esperando por que sus preguntas fueran respondidas, por la justicia, por su mamá.

* * *

_"Vivio, te dejo este mensaje antes de partir a la batalla, Shari lo guardará y lo mostrará cuando llegues a la base. No sé si regrese, pero si sé que no quiero que vivas ésta batalla, no quiero que pelees hija, quiero que vivas de forma pacífica, no quiero verte sufrir. Vete de éste planeta, ve con Einhart, ella te ama… Vivio… No miren hacia atrás, sean felices, ¡Ja! Tienen mi bendición… Hija, junto con ésta carta te dejo el fragmento de Raising Heart, y también a tu dispositivo, Sacred Heart, sé que Kris, Astunion y Einhart te protegerán. Cuídate mucho hija mía. Te ama. Tu mamá._

_P.D. Recuérdame."_

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Fin... Pensaba partir éste capítulo en dos, pero iba a ser pérdida de tiempo .-. Así que ya lo terminé. Como ven lo que le sucedió a Fate no se sabe... Aún xD Vivio y Einhart se fueron, pero volvieron. Yuuno sobrevivió y ahora todo desfigurado se aprovechó de eso y el gobierno, sin saberlo le dio poder. Es un final abierto ¿Por qué? Porque haré otro fic, será la secuela de éste, sin muchos capítulos. Ahí se sabrá que pasó con Fate, y las protagonistas serán Vivio y Einhart. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
